Lord of the Castle
by P.L.S
Summary: On the eve of his twenty-second birthday Harry comes into the power of a true heir to the Slytherin name.


Okay, now here are the facts, Voldemort has control of all of England, and has you in the dungeons of Hogwarts. You are alone right now but soon one of his torture specialists will waltz in and start to try to break your will or convince you that you need to take the Dark Mark. Voldemort is not Slytherin's magical heir anymore, but has no clue of that. There is another basilisk, a cockatrice, and a few nagas in the chambers who are waiting for you. Now, how are you going to get out of this mess, Harry?'   
  
He was in pain, but thinking about things in his detached way always helped to limit the damage pain could do to his rational processes. He was down to his ripped old trousers and knew his back had to look like a lattuse with the crisscrossing of the several encounters with enhanced whips and knives. They had him hanging by his wrists and his feet just touching the floor, but anchored by shackles from the limestones under him. His glasses were gone but that didn't matter right now.  
  
He heard footsteps and raised voices from behind him.  
  
Our Lord is getting frustrated with how long this is taking.  
  
What does he expect? This is Harry Potter! Not even his Imperious could overcome the child, remember?  
  
Yes, but why doesn't this work? We've deprived him of everything, but still it doesn't work.  
  
I know. Anyone else would have broken months ago. Harry laughed.  
  
You want to know why this doesn't work? I was raised in conditions that were only marginally better than this. If you want to break me, you had better be willing to keep trying. I was taught how to handle pain, it was like another class for me in school. I lived in servitude, but I now know how to stay free in chains. You can do your worst, even steal my control of my magic, but I'll still be fine.  
  
We did steal your control of magic. spat out one of the guards.  
  
No, sorry. Do I need to tell you of the fact that as a child my magic was wandless and controlled by my whims?  
  
  
  
No, I'm just a strong twenty-two year old. Harry smiled and hissed out, Heal my body. He could feel the pain of new scar tissue forming, bones being woven together, and blood rushing about to do as he commanded.  
  
No, you can't be able to do that!  
  
He's a bleeding Parseltounge!  
  
Let me out willingly and you will find favor with the true heir of Salaazar Slytherin, and you will see mercy from the real Prince of the Scaled Ones. This is your last chance.  
  
He felt the cool hands and wash of magic, he was now standing clean and free of the chains he wore for the past two weeks.  
  
Better. Come with me. We have work to do. Harry ordered in a cold tone as he turned to face the two Death Eaters who now had removed their masks and were watching him with awe. He strolled down the cold corridor and stood by an empty silver framed portrait.  
  
Why are we here? asked the smaller of the two Death Eaters. Harry smiled.  
  
Calling on an old friend. Aperendum Headmaster Negullus! Soon Phineas stood in the frame looking very unhappy, but pleased none the less to see Harry.  
  
About time you came to see me. snapped the old man. Harry smiled.  
  
I had to come into my inheritance. But as you know, old Slytherin left a few friends for me to work with, no?  
  
Quite, but that's a secret passed down from Slytherin headmaster, to Slytherin headmaster.  
  
I know, Headmaster, but I need to get to my servants and I know that fraud has the restroom sealed. I could feel him do so. Harry scowled and Phineas sighed.  
  
You weren't a good Gryffindor, were you?  
  
That should be bloody well clear. Now tell me what I need to know. demanded Harry getting impatient with his godfather's ancestor who was smirking.  
  
Fine. Touch my hand and you will get your answers. Harry held his hand up to Phineus's and both muttered an incantation that neither of the Death Eaters knew, but they understood it was Dark. Harry's eyes opened in a flash of green light. Both Death Eaters looked at their arms, looking for the Dark Mark of Voldemort. It was gone.  
  
asked the taller of the two. Harry flashed them a grin.  
  
You didn't think I'd take my first two followers into Slytherin's Chambers with such a mockery of Darkness burned into them? Harry said with a grin. He turned and started off down a new corridor that was bare, but had snake head shaped sconces with fires burning in their mouths. Harry pressed a hand to a wall and it opened to a grand room with several doors to other rooms. Harry sighed in relief, he and his ancestor had very similar tastes in decor.  
  
Where are we? asked the shorter man, and Harry smiled.  
  
My rooms, wait here. Harry left them alone in the sitting room and quickly washed off in a quick sponge bath and then was pleased to find the clothing Salaazar had laid away in the bed and dressing chambers.   
  
Dressed in a loose linen shirt of ivory, tight leather pants, knee high boots, and hauberk of the same colour as his boots and pants he strode out of the rooms, He was still fastening his knife laden belt about his waist and had a dark green overrobe of material that was heavy with protective charms in his arms. Leather gauntlets were soon protecting his hands and lower arms and he was wearing the emerald encrusted circlet that would only belong to the true heir. Harry smiled as he saw both former captors on their knees before him.  
  
Now I wish to know, will you serve me? Harry asked in a kind tone. Both smiled up at him.  
  
I, Marcus Erebus, vow to serve you. said the shorter man.  
  
I, Agrippa Greenglass, vow to serve you. said the taller man. Both had loyalty shining in their eyes and they knew Harry was not like Voldemort at all.  
  
It will be a pleasure working with you gentlemen. Now stand. We need to start by meeting with my forefather's friends. Harry turned to a blank bit of wall between a mirror and a tapestry. Hissing his command the wall vanished and a dark portal with a staircase was in it's place. Harry walked down it humming a simple tune that he knew sounded childish.  
  
---  
  
Harry was inspecting the damage done to the castle. At least the stronghold was still in relatively good shape, but the battle and the disrespectful Death Eaters had done so much damage he knew it would take years to repair it all.  
  
Aggripa's voice called out. Harry turned to face his first follower.   
  
One day they will read of Agrippa the Faithful. Harry said with a bit of a laugh. The tall man laughed and shook his head.  
  
No, they will read of Lord Slytherin of Hogwarts Castle reborn. I serve you because you, well Voldemort would have cursed me for approaching him and he doesn't hum. said the man with a smile.  
  
Can he hum? Oh, well. What do you need? Harry asked.  
  
Many things, but you need to eat and get some rest. Marcus is watching over the captured with that old teacher of yours, Snape. I've been asked to watch over you as you rest, Snape is scary. Harry laughed again at Agrippa's pale and nervous glance to the dungeons.  
  
Yes, yes. But the man was a spy for years and saved my skin. How do you think he'll react when he sees his Mark is gone? Harry asked as he and Agrippa walked to his rooms which the castle moved to a tower.  
  
He's going to be in a right rage, extra wards tonight? Agrippa said with a frown. Harry smiled.  
  
Surely, you don't think he's going to hurt me? he said in a mock-hurt tone.   
  
He will curse you to within an inch of your life then revive you, and my name is not Shirley. Agrippa's eyes shone with laughter. Harry laughed at the poor joke and sat down with Agrippa to a small dinner of bread, fruit, and sausages. Soon Harry was asleep on a couch as Agrippa read in a chair near a window.   
  
Harry was in a deep restful sleep for the next three days. When he awoke Snape was where Agrippa had been, reading as well.  
  
Hn, where's asked Harry as he stretched and blinked the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
Greenglass is patrolling the castle grounds with a few of your Snape spat. Harry smiled sleepily.  
  
Good, he needed exercise. How are you feeling, Professor? asked Harry.  
  
I'm hardly a Professor, Potter. The school is gone. Snape glared at Harry who fliched.  
  
Well, I'm just going to have to make you headmaster once I get the school back up and running. Harry said after a few moments of uneasy silence. Snape just glared at Harry who got up and made his bed by hand.  
  
When he looked over to Snape, the man was still watching him with a poker face most gamblers wished for, What's wrong? Harry asked.  
  
Your back and your arm, Potter, they are nothing but old scars. Snape said with a whisper.  
  
No, they are the marks that Agrippa and Marcus gave me. I healed them before, but they spelled my body and the weapons so that any thing that happened to me would be in my skin forever. That's why I trust them. They know I carry their sins and past on my skin. Harry said as he pulled the coverlet straight and placed the pillows in order, Both have seen me at my lowest, but they still are loyal.  
  
And how low did you fall, Mr. Potter.  
  
Danger is a good teacher and makes apt scholars. So are disgrace, defeat, and exposure to immediate scorn and laughter. But we have not so much as relearned, but finished the final exam.(1)  
  
You still avoid topics and refuse to tell me the truth. Blasted child. I'm going to send Erebus in. Snape growled and stormed out of the room that was now bathed in sunlight.  
  
Truth is never pure and rarely simple(2), Professor. Harry said quietly.  
  
Harry walked to the bathroom and took a quick but healing bath that sealed the last of the damage he had endured under both Voldemort's eye and his orders. There was the still dark brand of what type of slavery he was to serve. The scars from his back went farther down, Snape didn't see that his lower body and upper legs were once little better than hamburger. That damage was healed by a curse of Voldemort's, one that bound him to the slavery that he would never submit to.  
  
The brand was on his thigh, and was to stay on his body beyond death. The curse was bound to him in the most intimate ways, and he could feel it crawling under his skin, it refused him realize and pleasure until he had his master's addition to the brand, and then he could only feel pleasure if his master expressly commanded it. The twist was that he had to respective, or broken in spirit before anyone could brand him again.  
  
Dark and mocking, he refused to dwell on the fact Voldemort had ruined his life in the worst way he could to a young man in his prime. Dressing in loose trousers an undershirt and a dark robe he was pulling on tall boots as Marcus walked in.  
  
Hi, what's wrong with Snape? asked Marcus. Harry sighed and finished.  
  
He's angry with me. Harry said matter of factly. He stood and slipped his wand into his pocket and he and Marcus sat to eat breakfast together.  
  
So why is he angry with you? asked Marcus.  
  
He asked me how low I was before all this happened. Harry said in a strained voice. Marcus blanched and nodded.  
  
Did you tell him?  
  
No. I can't tell anyone. I only want you and Agrippa to know, and we know only three others know of what he had done to me. One, dead by a naga. Two will soon follow. Harry said resignedly.  
  
Harry, I, Marcus's voice wavered, You know that I'm sorry, right? That I regret everything?  
  
Yes, I forgave you the second I took his brands off of you. I know you both will never and have never betrayed me, and I can't think of higher praise for anyone but that. Harry said with a slight smile, You may think what you have seen and done is unforgivable, but regret for your actions is all I need to see to forgive you.  
  
Damn I'm glad I serve you. Marcus said with a wary smile and Harry laughed.  
  
I wouldn't have it any other way. Now, how many did we capture? Harry asked.  
  
Forty-seven, once Agrippa showed them your work with our marks thirty of them are willing to follow you against Voldemort, mostly from the continent or the other schools, and all of them are under forty and were born into service. Two of them know you and have been keeping an eye on your health, despite orders. The rest are in chains and under guard, I handpicked the guards and know them all well.  
  
Good, Agrippa is taking charge of those I let out, isn't he?  
  
Yes, he refuses to let anyone enroach upon his tasks. Snape has taken it upon himself to start repairing the infirmary and enlarging it, as well as brewing potions he claims are needed, the two former Hogwarts students are his helpers and follow every command of his. He gets as much respect as you soon will. Marcus watched Harry's face.  
  
So should I descend my Ivory Tower as Lord Slytherin? asked Harry.  
  
No, you should leave the East Tower as the one and only Harry Potter, but keep Lord Slytherin in reach. Harry nodded as he pulled his wand and cast the scouring charm on the spread. He then left the room and returned in a black robe richly embroidered in dark green that only was visible if the wearer wished it. Under it he wore a dark gray button up shirt, black trousers and dark boots that he knew were meant for both battle and court. In Harry's arm was a thin book and quill, both black as night and Marcus knew they were the official Book of Loyalty and Quill of Pledges. The colors symbolized the one who owned them, but black was their colors before being bound to someone.  
  
Gather everyone in the Great Hall, prisoners, pledgers, the beasts, even Snape. I want every soul in this castle to hear what I have to say. He was in Lord Slytherin mode now. It was what Marcus admired about his new master, he knew how to keep personal wishes out of professional concerns. It was one thing that would have served Voldemort well.  
  
----  
  
Harry stood before the entire population of Hogwarts Castle, which while it was his stronghold, he wanted it to become a school again. Ghosts he knew were watching from the air above, his old professor was waiting with arms crossed. Closing his eyes he pulled forth his facade, Lord Slytherin of Hogwarts and Prince of the Scaled Ones.  
  
Usually when people are sad about something they don't do anything. They just cry over their condition. But when they get angry, they bring about change.(3) I think I should warn you, I am angry. I am very angry. There has been killing and alienation done in my great ancestor's name. There is one out there who thinks he is the heir of Slytherin, and who has let personal hatred and emotion cloud that cool calculating mindset that the first Lord Slytherin held to be dear. He will not survive this war he created.  
  
I have nothing against the half-bloods, muggle-born, or pure-bloods. The whole reason the topic was brought up before was due to the fact persecution and execution of wizards and witches was at a high point. All it would have taken was just one muggle-born who was more loyal to their church or family than to Hogwarts, just one betrayal would have killed the school. Today that fear is gone, the department of Misinformation, memory charms, and warding systems are too advanced for muggles to breakdown. You fools haven't seen the work muggles have done in medicine to know about DNA or genetic disorders, but trust me, if we didn't have half-bloods and muggleborns we wouldn't have survived past the seventeen hundreds. If anything we owe them a great deal, they kept our culture alive and new.  
  
I have nothing but understanding for you who followed the false one for power. It is intoxicating, beautiful, and amazing. It is what drives us to the greatest heights and it could push us to new lows that we had never imagined. Power, power is something that we all want, but you had the guts to try for it. Power is easily pushed aside by greater power. I have just pushed aside the false power, and now, if you wish, I will let you taste true Darkness, and the power of a Prince of the Scaled Ones.  
  
Some of you bare the scars of your families' misjudgments, I will wash as much as I can away. Some of you think my words are lies, but I tell you this, the basilisk that followed Voldemort's orders as a child was an outcast and a hated child. The naga, cockatrice, and other serpent tongue users here, only listen to the true heir, not just any parseltounge user.  
  
I am setting out a Book of Loyalty and Quill of Binding, both bound to me in the strongest way possible. Sign, or don't sign, I really don't care. I'm going to let everyone here make the choice, free of any coercion or demands. If you need to know anything, ask. Harry then cut his right palm open with his knife and pressed it to the book and with bloody fingers picked up the quill. The book now was covered in swirls of greens and black, always undulating and rolling like waves on the ocean. The quill was silver, but looked white in it's shine. He was a Dark wizard with pure motives. Agrippa and Marcus signed first then started to talk to each other and those who were asking questions about serving Harry.  
  
You would do something like this, Potter. snarled Snape. Both of the former Slytherins were talking with others their ages and trying to figure out what to do. Harry smiled and sighed.  
  
Yes, only I could do this. Harry watched at all of the scaled ones made their marks and Harry opened a portal for them to leave the hall. Most wanted to get some rest or go back to guarding the castle, I need to know, what is the school's real motto?  
  
I admit never tickle a sleeping dragon' sounds childish, but it is an apt statement. Why would you doubt it?  
  
Never mind. So, how often did you see me as a Dark Lord? Harry asked with a mischievous smile.  
  
Only once, when I saw you erupt out of the dungeons clothed in that battle attire you dug up. The look on your face was purely dark joy. Even now I can't match that face to yours. Snape admitted. Harry nodded.  
  
I was on my first magical high, inspired only by the explosion of those walls someone put about my powers. I still get tingles of power floating in my body, wanting to be used. Harry admitted as well, I've never lost control like that before.  
  
It's the one time you see that you are the same as everyone else. Snape said with a blank face.  
  
Agrippa came up to Harry.  
  
What is it, Greenglass? snapped Snape. Harry sighed as Agrippa flinched.  
  
Professor, don't. Just don't. What's going on, Agrippa? asked Harry gently. Agrippa smiled.  
  
Nothing, other than all of us have vowed to serve you. The book and quill have been passed around and all of us have seen you rid us of the Dark Mark during your speech. What are your orders, my Lord Slytherin? Agrippa bowed as did everyone in the room, even Snape.  
  
Get up! All of you. I refuse to have anyone bow to me. I ask only that you trust me, and lend me only what aide you can give. Agrippa, Marcus, Snape, you three of all of them should know I will never stand for your submission. Harry said angrily. Agrippa turned to another man.  
  
You owe me three galleons. he said with a grin. Harry's face softened and he sighed.  
  
You bet on my reaction? Harry asked. Agrippa laughed and nodded. Harry grinned.  
  
I'm too predictable.  
  
Only in your reactions to servitude and honor. Marcus spoke up and Harry laughed.  
  
Well, that's what happens when you let your life be shaped by Gryffindors. Okay, I think it's time for me to get to work. Snape, I was told you took on the responicblity for the hospital wing?  
  
Yes. I and my students are working in that area.  
  
Good, I'm glad you're on my side. If anyone has any talent in healing, potions, or can take orders from a cold bastard, please try and help get the infirmary in order. I'm going to start with repairs to the walls and wards, and I'm going to ask that Agrippa go to the village to see how badly damaged it is and if we could salvage anything. You are welcome to do whatever you wish, but this is my home and it needs to be as strong as I can make it. with that Harry, Agrippa, Marcus, Snape and his helpers left the room.  
  
I'm going to start on the Library. It was the one room I don't think wa too damaged. Marcus said.  
  
Good. It's invaluable to us, and I'll let you into the secret rooms of the Library tonight. Agrippa, I need a full report, is it going to be okay?  
  
Yes. I'm sure that while everyone was captured, the town still stands. I think he wanted it to be a monument to his power.  
  
That he can just halt life, yes, that is very much like him. Harry let a bit of bitterness into his voice, If the town is in good shape take note of where we get everything. I'm making you the steward of the village, Marcus you are the curator of the library and art and magical objects collections. Professor, you are in charge of all of the hospital wing, even in there my word will be less than yours. I trust you three the most of all in this castle, please don't let me down.   
  
Harry left the entrance hall and was soon lifting stones and placing them in a pile away from the hole in the wall on the northern most side of the building. It was hard work, and he was doing it without magic. Slowly he became aware of someone watching him. Turning he saw a younger woman and two younger men watching him with perplexed faces.  
  
How can I help you? asked Harry. The bulkiest of the two men spoke up.  
  
We, um, wanted to know if you needed help. he asked. Harry smiled.  
  
Sure. It's always good to have help. Harry said as he picked up a bit of stone and tossed it into the pile, We can't use magic, at least not for repairs. Too much magic in the stones can interact with the wards and charms on the castle and weaken them. That's why you need to do without magic as much as you can from day to day. By the way, what are your names?  
  
I'm Saturnalia Revilement, they are my brothers, Purim and Ashura. Our mum liked the idea of parties more than anything.  
  
----  
  
Where am I? It's just dark, no light, just steady dripping of water on stone walls. Please don't tell me I'm back there. Oh, anything but that.  
  
A door opens flooding the room with light, and blinds me. I can't move out of it, can't hide my eyes. It has to be a body binder, just as long as I'm not on a rack. Four shadows move in the light, one has eyes that are glowing crimson in the light. Only one demon I know has red eyes.  
  
I feel my limbs being strapped to something, my ankles are tied down about three feet from each other, my wrists are wrenched above my head and tied like my ankles. I blink as much as I can, trying to adjust to the light after God knows how long without light. I can move, well, the spell has been lifted, I'm still strapped, and the rack is being moved so that I'm face to face with the red eyes. Fear floods me.  
  
My greatest fear has never been fear. Lupin misinterpreted that boggart. For me the dementor was the most resent time I was helpless and vulnerable, now I'm tied to a rack, I'm still too young to use wandless magic. I know I have no hope of some lucky escape. This is my greatest fear, and he knows it. Funny, we not only had brother wands, but the same damn fear. I feel my body try to blackout, but he won't let me. I can't breathe, so he starts to try to override my control of my body. He's trying to put me in the passenger seat of my own bloody body!   
  
Okay, you've had your fun. Now let me sleep you sick creep!' I yell in my thoughts, and suddenly I'm in the corner of the room watching the memory of my branding. Voldemort is standing with me, watching with a smile.  
  
You always have been my greatest challenge.' he projects to me with a sigh. I scowl at the invader.  
  
And you are mine.' I answer back, You also are going to need a resting place picked out before I finish gathering my forces.' He watches as one of the Death Eaters starts cutting my arm in twisting strokes.  
  
Ah, you are letting your emotions rule you. Killing my body will only plant me in your mind forever.' he lets me know.  
  
Damned if I do, damned if I don't. I'll risk having you in my head. The light will have me exiled or dead a year after your defeat, so it's not going to matter to me.' I project. He looks some what sad and angry about that.  
  
Why are you fighting for them? At least you should help me, we could rule, I'd even ease back on my anti-muggle stance for you.' he practically yells in my head. I close my eyes and will the dream to move to a quiet library with a crackling fireplace and two armchairs before it.  
  
I don't know, but really, I'm touched you care.' I move to the chairs and he follows me.  
  
Bugger that. I'm not going to be killed by some idealistic fool who is willing to die if the people call for it.' Voldemort scowls at me as he sits.  
  
What have I got to live for? Tell me, Tom. I was born and bred to fight you, and once that's over. . . it's not like I'm going to have a family or anything.'   
  
Don't tell me that's going to break the great Harry Potter.'  
  
No, but it doesn't help, especially after those you thought were true to you die or betray you, and you find the only one you ever could trust is the guy who hated you because of your father and godfather. Don't worry, it wasn't like I could have ever had a healthy relationship, or been a good father.'  
  
What about keeping order, and teaching?'  
  
Like anyone is going to want me to train a child, I'm a warrior, and unless I become a solder of fortune or criminal, I'm going to suffocate. But why are you acting as my career counselor?'  
  
You remind me of what I could have been.'  
  
----  
  
Harry watched as Snape taught the newest of the brewers the way around his labs and how he liked everything to be done. The complex was two floors of the western wing of the castle, the first floor and upper dungeon. It had been a few months since they captured the castle and everything was settling into routine, most of those loyal to him had already moved their whole families into the castle or into the village which was now being surrounded by wards, a stockade, and a moat guarded by few of his pets'.  
  
Healers had been made out of the haters, teachers had been found amid the corrupted, and yes, the castle was the village's center. Trade happened with the watchful eyes of Steward Agrippa's people patrolling and keeping the village safe. Curator Marcus oversaw the castle and the training that used the books, art, or magical objects. And Master of Potions and Manager of the Infirmary, Severus Snape was at his best. Harry smiled, the village and castle population was growing, rebels, the fearful, the fearless, and the weak all were coming to the walls, seeking his leadership, and his protection. Daily, cleaning of Marks and signing of the Green Book required Harry to be in the Great Hall, No one was required to work, but no one stayed idle for long. Their number was growing, even the scaled ones came and sought him to lead them.  
  
Harry felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see who it was. A bright shock of red hair and smile greeted him.  
  
Harry whispered and the woman nodded.  
  
Harry, or should I say Lord Slytherin of Hogwarts Castle? she asked with that hint of the mischievousness she and four of her brothers were famed for. Harry smiled.  
  
Just Harry, unless I'm in battle. When did you get here, and how did you find me? he asked and she grinned.  
  
This morning, but I'm not going to stay. We're back to a feudal system, of sorts. I'm part of the governing body of St.Ottery Catchpole. All over Britain settlements and strongholds are rising. The Hogwarts settlement is gaining renown among those still free, Death Eaters with estates are fortifying them and gathering armies. Their capital is a fortress in a place called Little Hangleton. Ginny told him. Harry nodded and signaled for someone to come. It was Purim who answered.  
  
Miss Virginia Weasley, this is my Man at Arms, Purim Revilement. Purim, please escort Miss Weasley to my private rooms and stay with her there. We are about to hold counsel. Purim nodded and walked away. Harry sighed.  
  
Master Snape. Harry said loud enough to be heard. Snape looked up and finished what he was doing before coming to Harry's side.  
  
he asked gruffly.  
  
Virginia Weasley is here as the representative of her town. I'm holding counsel, it seems Hogwarts may become a military capital soon. If you would, find Marcus and Pytha. I'm going to go send out a few owls to find Agrippa, Saturnalia, and Sisyphus. Bring them to the Room of Requirement's doors, but wait until I'm there.  
  
You just might fit into this ruler's garb you wear. Snape said with a smirk as he left. Harry smiled and ran to the Owlery. He conjured up three small summons notes and sent off his fastest owls and then went to his rooms on the other side of the castle.  
  
Opening the door silently he was surprised to hear Purim telling the tale of his taking over the castle, I was in the Great Hall drinking with my friends, and all the sudden the doors burst open and nagas just pour in, each spitting venom and then the parted for this dark fellow. He was in black and wore this open robe that was shining with green stitches. He hissed at the nagas who bowed to him, and we just knew this wasn't Voldemort or anyone he would have sent. As good little Death Eaters we fought him, but the naga just silenced us after they had fun.  
  
Don't listen to him. He's a shameless flatterer. Harry spoke up and Purim jumped. Ginny laughed at seeing the huge man scared out of his skin my Harry's meek voice.  
  
What's going on? asked Purim. Harry got serious.  
  
Counsel. Follow us, Ginny. You're going to meet the leaders of this place. Harry said and he and Purim walked in silence to the Room of Requirement. Once there they saw that the rest were waiting for him. Harry set the room and soon they were all seated about the table waiting for Harry to open the meeting.  
  
This is Master of Potions and Infirmary Manager, Severus Snape, Warden of the Walls, Saturnalia Revilement, Seer Pytha Apollion, Steward of the village, Agrippa Greenglass, Curator of the Library, Art, and Magical Object Collections, Marcus Erebus, Keeper of the Keys and Wards, Sisyphus Parkinson, and you know Man at Arms, Purim Revilement. This is the Representive of St. Ottery Catchpole, Virginia Weasley. I, Lord Slytherin, Prince of the Scaled Ones and Holder of Hogwarts opens counsel to free speech and deems all in the room equals.  
  
The meeting was opened.  
  
----  
  
Ah, here you are.' Voldemort's thoughts interrupted his watching of a sunset. Harry gave a dark look to his dream invader who was now at his side watching with a look of ironic amusement.  
  
You found me.' Harry wanted to mutter, but in the dreams all they could do to communicate was thought projection.   
  
I did. So, this is your dream when I'm not here to liven things up? You are one dull child, Harry Potter.'  
  
Not dull, just dreaming. My days are spent trying to repair the damage you did when you finally plunged us all back into the post-Roman occupation days. What made you take the muggles?'  
  
Hope. You understand that much. My hopes are different, but then again your hope is that they don't recreate a guillotine for your heroics. Would you really be happy on some tropical island, waiting for death?'  
  
No.'  
  
Knut for your thoughts?'  
  
Trelawney was right. That prophesy about us and our fates, it was dead on. We can't live while the other lives, but should you die, I know I'll be a shell of what I am now. What would you do if you won?'  
  
You're right. I'd die a slow death as well. You, of course, would be the last of the rebellion to die. I'd keep you chained to my throne or on a tether, but once I had what I wanted, I'd kill you. Then peace would come and I'd die of boredom.'  
  
Two halves of a whole, really.'  
  
Quite.'  
  
----  
  
I'm a messenger from Lord Voldemort. I have a message for Lord Slytherin. Harry sighed and whipped the sweat from his forehead and propped himself up on his shovel. The others who he was digging with watched with concealed amusement.  
  
Good for you. Harry said and watched the black clad masked man who seemed to think the group was insane or stupid,   
  
So what? snapped the man. The group laughed, What is this? Where is Lord Slytherin?  
  
You can't see him? asked Jim Blodkinder who was holding a hoe and in overalls.  
  
Where is he? I was sent out here by some young boy in the town market. the Death Eater blustered.  
  
What's your name? Harry asked with a smile.  
  
Linus Fudge. Will you tell me where to find Slytherin now?  
  
You found him, Fudge. said Saturnalia who sat on a pile of dirt and grinned at Harry who was flushed with the exertion and the teasing from Saturnalia and Jim,   
  
Who is he?  
  
I am. Harry said, I'm Harry Potter, also known as Lord Slytherin of Hogwarts Castle. Nice to meet you Linus, Harry extended his hand and Fudge warily shook it, So what's Tom got to say to me now? Fudge whipped his hand off and pulled a scroll out for him with a green wax seal. Harry opened it without hesitation.  
  
What's it say, Harry? asked Kimberly Adams, a runaway muggle girl who Jim adopted as his kid. Harry frowned.  
  
Linus, please tell him, In his dreams.' and I want that to be the exact wording. Harry said darkly and went back to digging. The others followed his lead and soon Fudge stalked away.  
  
What did it say? asked Jim.  
  
He offered me something that I know means he cares. Damnit. Harry muttered.  
-----  
  
Ah, how do you feel about this?'  
  
I don't know.'  
  
Why don't you just accept?'  
  
It's a parental spell, you hate me.'  
  
I hated you, but you and I are more alike than anything. It's hard to look at yourself in another form.'  
  
You killed everyone who loved me for who I was, but you also killed my future. You gave me the two brands in my life, this scar in accident, this in your hatred. You curses run through my skin, your will binds parts of me to your will. I can't close my mind to you. And you say it was to rid yourself of the inability to live with me out there.'  
  
Once I'm in my body again, I'll be back to the me who did this to you. I know I'm insane, don't you feel the change? That body is flawed, the magic has corrupted the brain and I can't think past causing the pain that you caused me. If this works. . . I won't be that anymore.'  
  
We'll be one again. You found the secrets that bound us, that still bind us.'  
  
I did. I was away from the madness long enough to do that. Will you do this for me, and for yourself. It's the only way we'll both survive the war and what comes after.'  
  
Let me feel how you feel. This spell needs trust and love.'  
  
Can you feel it?'  
  
Yess, oh gods, yes. No one has ever loved me before, not like that. You love and respect me.'  
  
I also trust you and your powers.'  
  
Thank you. Give me time. I need to sort this out.'  
  
I understand, take the time you need, I'll try to keep calm.'  
  
Thanks. Oh, how did you know of the curses you had done to me?'  
  
You think you are the only one who had them cast upon you by a Dark Lord? My old body was just as scared and cursed as yours is now.'  
  
Who?'  
  
Our predecessor, Grindelwald. He hated me for the reasons I hated you, but he didn't have our connection.'  
  
I see.'  
  
----  
  
You asked me before what Agrippa and Marcus knew about me that I could trust them with, Severus. Harry said as counsel gathered.  
  
Agrippa looked at him in shock. Harry frowned.  
  
You all need to know everything. My back, right arm, and legs are covered in scars that hold magic to enslave me, but it can only be activated if I give in freely, as it is with the brand on my upper right thigh. Voldemort captured me and planned on giving me to one of his Death Eaters for his or her sole pleasure. Voldemort and I have also had this nasty little tradition of pulling up each others worst fears or memories in each others dreams. Snape growled.  
  
For how long?  
  
For the past two or three years we've been yelling, cursing, and arguing ideologies in our nights and waging war in the day. Harry answered sheepishly.  
  
You've been harboring that monster in your mind for the past three bloody years! Are you insane? he yelled. Harry flushed.  
  
Eh, you haven't heard the oddest stuff yet. So, could you just wait to throw me in a padded room, Professor?  
  
Snape sat back, crossed his arms over his chest, and filleted Harry with his gaze.  
  
Well, over the past few months or so, er, Voldemort and I have been chatting about, well, we haven't been projecting hatred, and he's kind of peeved about me not really caring what happens to me. We kind of are each other's family, in a really twisted and very unreal way. He's even offered to cast the Heart's Content for me.  
  
So, let's see if we understand this. Saturnalia started, Voldemort is willing to cast a sacrificial parental spell, one that would end his life or merge him with you, so that you can live happily to the end of your days?  
  
Sounds about right, but I forgot to mention that his body is messed up and slightly insane, so when we meet in the dreams he's more lucid and rational, and he kind of loves me like a son and trusts me. Harry grinned at the shocked group.  
  
Potter, if Sev doesn't kill you, I will. Purim said with a sharp glance at Snape who was looking less than well.  
  
Are you sure about his feelings? asked Sisyphus.  
  
Yes. You can't fake emotions and thoughts in the dreams, we've both tried and failed in that respect. Everything has to be heartfelt, and I want to have an answer for him tonight. Harry said and Sisyphus nodded.  
  
Go for it. Marcus spoke up. Agrippa nodded.  
  
said Sisyphus, We'll keep the place in order for you.  
  
Harry, be happy. said Pytha with a sagely smile.  
  
Are you four sure? Harry asked. They all smiled.  
  
Just what are your final wishes, before you and Voldemort end your lives? asked Snape sharply. Harry smiled.  
  
Understood, Professor. I'll write out my final will and do it. Harry said then turned to the Revilement siblings.  
  
We understand, Harry. Saturnaiula said with a sad look. Purim nodded.  
  
Was great serving you, Lord Slytherin. And even better being your friend, Harry Potter.  
  
-----  
  
I've been waiting.'  
  
Thanks. Here's how I'm feeling.'  
  
God, Harry, do you know how good that feels?'  
  
After missing it all your life, yes. I've made my final will known, and my counsel will take over in my stead.'  
  
I leave it to them to reign in my followers,'  
  
Good, Hogwarts will be a school again, and Britain will be back as one.'  
  
Shall we start?'  
  
Yes. Let's.'  
  
-----  
  
Waves gently crashed against the white sands as the warm zephyr made the palm trees sway. On the beach two tanned men lay side by side in the sun as a three year old boy ran about just six feet away. The men looked like father and son or grandfather and grandson. One had dark curls starting to inch towards his back and scars on his torso and arms. The older one had gray curls that came to just under his chin, shinning dark brown eyes, and scars decorated his left leg and abdomen.  
  
Both were content and very happy with the ending to their epic story.   
  
Gran'pa! Papa! Lookit! called out the child as he ran to the men with twin blooms of ruby hibiscus for them.


End file.
